Além
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Para atravessar a passagem é preciso dissipar a névoa.


* * *

**Além**

Por Melissa Hogwarts

* * *

**Introdução:** Eu sempre tive uma obcessão por fazer uma fic do Snape. Tenho uma em eterno hiatus, planos de mais um milhão de outras. Agora, depois do fim da série, consigo realmente finalizar alguma coisa com ele. Esse personagem é, realmente, merecedor de todas as fics e análises.

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic contém spoilers de _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos. E ao contrário do que esperava, não encarava mais aquele verde brilhante... Uma névoa escura e densa nublava sua visão.

Fazia frio. Fazia _muito_ frio. Levou as mãos ao corpo para se aquecer e percebeu que estava nu. Tão rapidamente quanto viera sua percepção, viu sua habitual capa negra aderir a seu corpo. Mas ela não bloquiava o frio. Era a mesma coisa que não vestir nada.

Cerrou os olhos para ver melhor e tentou afastar aquela nuvem tolamente com uma das mãos. Não conseguia ver nada. Nem um palmo à frente. E estava congelando.

Andou alguns passos à frente. O chão era sólido, ao menos. Sentiu-se confiante para ousar mais. Onde estava? Que frio era aquele? Que espécie de sensação horrível se apoderara dele?

Instintivamente levou as mãos ao pescoço. Sua última lembrança indadiu-lhe a mente num flash de cores berrantes. Estava morto. Nagini, a cobra do Lord das Trevas lhe tirara a vida. Fechou os olhos, devagar. A mera recordação da dor que sentira era suficiente para arrepiar-lhe a espinha. Morrer daquele modo... Quase afogado na poça do próprio sangue e...

Mas ele estava _morto_. E se estava morto, o que estava fazendo em meio a toda aquela neblina? Se estava morto como ainda podia estar pensando, sentindo tanto frio? Horrorizado, colocou a mão no pescoço mais uma vez. Quando tirou, sufocou um grito: a mão estava cheia de sangue. Olhou em volta, em busca de alguma resposta, e quando mirou novamente a mão direita o sangue simplesmente tinha sumido. Agora fazia mais frio do que nunca.

Resolveu que devia andar. Ficar parado ali não levaria a lugar nenhum. E não levaria mesmo. Estava morto.

Ao menos mostrara a verdade ao garoto. Sim, não era exatamente um consolo, não era exatamente um pensamento feliz, mas de certa forma o fazia sentir-se mais leve. Se ele não fosse burro o bastante para sair correndo para os braços do Lord das Trevas antes de examinar aqueles lembranças... Mas no fundo, Severus sabia que não. Potter podia ser um arrogante idiota, um péssimo preparador de poções, um prepotente exibicionista, mas não era burro. Não era mesmo.

Por um instante, pensou que iria começar a sentir-se envergonhado do que Potter poderia ver no conteúdo daquela lembrança. Mas ele já estava morto. E aquelas coisas não afetavam os mortos. Não sabia, nunca tinha morrido antes, mas achava que não. Além do mais, que importava? Era só Lily, não? Era a mãe dele. Era Lily. No final as coisas _sempre_ voltavam para Lily Evans...

A névea paraceu dissipar-se um pouco e ele continuou andando. Agora conseguia ver alguma coisa. Parou de chofre, perto de um gramado. Não, não era um gramado. Era um parquinho. Um parquinho de bairro. O parquinho onde ele ia quando era criança...

Chegou ao centro do lugar, perto do balanço. Era noite. O céu estava nublado sem lua e sem estrelas. E por mais que a neblina tivesse dissipado, ainda sentia muito frio. Depois da morte essas coisas não deveriam acabar? Havia sensação no além-túmulo?

Severus fez uma careta e sentou-se no balanço, sem perceber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Sentira-se subitamente fraco e seu olhar foi atraído para o fim do parque. Lá, onde realmente estava escuro, havia algo se movendo. Havia algo observando-o. Algo maligno. Severus Snape sabia que era ruim. Terrivelmente ruim.

Deixou o olhar vagar pelo parquinho, sem pensar exatamente em alguma coisa. Quando percebeu que estava quase começando a balançar, estacou totalmente. Não, não ia balançar num brinquedo de parquinho. Nem depois de morto!

Na verdade, sempre achara que a morte seria um grande vazio. Como cair fora do mundo e pronto. Negro. Vazio total. Mas havia uma parte nele, uma parte escondida e tola, que achava que seria diferente, não achava? Aquela pequenina parte que achava que alguma coisa viria buscá-lo... _alguém_. Lembrou-se da mãe. Fazia tempo que sequer pensava nela. Lembrou-se do dia que enterrara Eilleen Prince. Ela não fora grande nem nada, mas sentira falta dela... tanta falta...

- Eu pensei que não conseguiria chegar até você. A névoa estava densa demais...

Alguém vinha caminhando em sua direção. Severus não esboçou qualquer reação. De que adiantava se defender? Já estava morto, nada era pior do que isso... Mas não pôde deixar de mirar aquela sombra mais além.

- Que bom que pensou em algo bom, para variar. Facilitou a travessia pra mim – falou o vulto recortado por entre a bruma.

- Olá, Lily.

Ela fez um olhar de surpresa quando sentou-se no balanço ao lado dele.

- Como soube que era eu?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas deu uma olhada rápida na mulher a seu lado. Estava na forma de como ele sempre se lembraria dela. Uma garota de quinze anos, os cabelos ruivos caindo sobre os ombros, nas vestes de Hogwarts.

- Foi aqui que nos conhecemos – ele falou depois de algum tempo – você se lembra?

- Claro que eu me lembro – respondeu Lily, acompanhando o olhar dele.

Mais silêncio instalado entre eles. Severus não ousava olhar diretamente para ela, contentava-se em mirar mais à frente.

- Obrigada por ter protegido meu filho – disse Lily, numa voz triste e doce ao mesmo tempo – obrigada, de todo o meu coração, Sev.

A menção do antigo apelido fez com que ele a encarasse de volta.

- Ele tem os seus olhos – falou, numa voz séria – exatamente iguais.

Lily sorriu.

- Que lugar é este, Lily? – Severus perguntou, a voz inexpressiva – eu estou realmene morto, não estou?

- Você está realmente morto – sentenciou a ruiva – e está na passagem.

- Passagem? A passagem é um parquinho de criança?

- A _sua_ passagem é o parquinho. Depende. Tudo aqui depende de você...

Ele se encolheu de frio e depois perguntou:

- Passagem para onde?

- Para o mais além – respondeu Lily, sem encará-lo.

Severus levou as mãos ao pescoço mais uma vez:

- Por que ainda estou sangrando?

- Por causa da névoa – disse Lily, com paciência – ela torna tudo inconstante. Quanto mais ela se adensa, pior o sangramento. Repare que quando ela retrái não há mais nada.

- E por que a névoa?

- Parte dela vem da sua mente – respondeu Lily, cautelosa. Sabia que Severus sentiria-se ofendido com o comentário. Ele sempre se vangloriava tanto por ter controle...

- E o que está nos observando?

Lily arregalou os olhos, espantada pela segunda vez:

- Mas como...?

- Fui espião durante dezesseis anos – respondeu Severus num tom constante – eu sei quando estão me observando.

A voz dela saiu rouca:

- São criaturas da sombra.

- Estão aqui por minha causa, não é? Vieram para me levar?

Lily assentiu com a cabeça. Severus deixou-se observar os movimentos da névoa à frente deles. Um ruído de trituração veio de longe. Estava certo, aquela coisa mais à frente era maligna.

- Fiz questão de vir ver você – falou Lily – de agradecer pelo meu filho e...

- Não fiz pelo seu filho – Severus cortou-a, a voz lenta – eu fiz por você. E não precisa agradecer.

- Sev... – murmurou Lily e ela levou as mãos dela às dele. Severus não sentiu seu toque. Nem quando tentou apertar suas mãos contra as dela. Não conseguia sentir nada. Franziu as sobrancelhas, frustrado. Se conseguia sentir aquele frio todo, por que não conseguia sentir Lily?

- Isso também é por causa da névoa? – perguntou ele retirando as mãos.

Lily não respondeu.

- Você fez coisas boas, Sev – começou a ruiva encarando um escorrega mais à frente – você foi corajoso, lutou, ajudou Dumbledore, protegeu Harry, morreu cumprindo seu dever... Fez mais do que qualquer um de nós poderia ter acreditado...

Severus não gostou do "nós" mas não disse nada, continou ouvi-la falar.

- Morreu cumprindo ordens. Morreu tentando fazer o que era certo. Mas isso – os olhos espantosamente verdes de Lily encaravam os seus com força agora – não muda o que você fez. Você se evolveu com Artes das Trevas, torturou, matou, perseguiu... Você abusou de seu poder como professor e depois, como diretor. Você foi injusto, você humilhou, rejeitou... disseminou preconceito – a força daquele olhar era tão forte que ele não ousava quebrar – você ajudou meu filho, sim, é verdade, mas tornou a vida dele na escola um inferno sempre que pôde. E não só a dele, a de muitos alunos. Você provocou Sirius. Você foi abusivo muitas vezes. Cruel.

- Eu fiz isso tudo – agora ele retribuia o olhar com a mesma intensidade – por amor.

- Eu sei – falou Lily, sorrindo de leve – mas isso não cobre tudo, Sev. Não cobre.

A expressão no rosto dela era de profunda tristeza. Severus quis argumentar, quis mostrar a ela, explicar, dizer quantas vezes fosse necessário que fora por ela, e somente por ela, que vivera os últimos anos. Mas contentou em perguntar:

- Então está me dizendo que Dumbledore esteve errado durante todos esses anos? Que amor não é a maior força do universo?

Severus tentara colocar o mínimo de revolta na voz, mas pelo visto, não conseguira, pois Lily agora o mirava com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Um arrepio particularmente gélido lhe percorreu a espinha e ele pôde ouvir aquelas coisas, aquelas sombras, se mexendo adiante.

- Amor é tudo, Sev – falou a ruiva depois de um longo suspiro – Dumbledore não estava errado. E é só por causa do amor que você ainda está aqui. É por causa do amor que pude vir vê-lo.

O olhar dela foi em direção à sombra e pela primeira vez em muito anos, Severus Snape sentiu medo. Não aquele medo controlado, aquele medo constante ao qual estava acostumado; mas aquele medo desmedido, doentio, que faz a mente parar de pensar direito, que faz com que um desejo desesperado de se agarrar a qualquer coisa nasça dentro do peito... A última vez que sentira medo assim fora quando, fora quando...

"_- É o filho dos Potter, meu caro Severus. Tenho certeza. Eu posso_ sentir_! E eu vou matá-lo, vou matá-lo assim como irei matar a todos que se interporem no meu caminho..."._

- Eles vão me levar, não vão? – sua voz saíra arfante – vão me levar!

Lily segurou as mãos dele mais uma vez, mas Severus não sentia seu toque.

- Você é um bom homem, Sev. Mas você criou uma máscara que se confundiu com seu verdadeiro rosto! Você escondeu o melhor de você!

Aquelas palavras pareceram se materializar na neblina e por um instante ele pensou ouvir a voz de Dumbledore, acusando-o da mesma coisa... O frio agora era quase insuportável.

- Eu fiz o que pude... o que estava ao meu alcance... eu salvei seu filho!

Ele levou as mãos à garganta e viu que estava empapada em sangue. Olhou para suas vestes negras e percebeu que também estavam úmidas. Estava acontecendo de novo. Estava morrendo de novo... estava se esvaindo em sangue mais uma vez e...

- Sev – chamou Lily, enérgica – olhe para mim! Olhe para mim!

Severus sentiu os olhos virarem, alheios à sua vontade. Sentiu a mente vazia, sentia mais uma vez a frieza dos braços da morte... e aquelas criaturas, elas estavam excitadas na sombra...

- Olhe para mim, Sev!

Então ele olhou. Os olhos verdes de Lily. Os olhos que agora o salvavam uma segunda vez...

- Eu quero ir com você – disse ele, debilmente, sem se importar.

- Então se arrependa.

- Eu me arrependo.

- De tudo o que fez?

- De tudo.

- Então perdoe.

- Eu perdôo.

- Tudo?

- Tudo.

- Você perdoa todos aqueles que lhe fizeram mal?

- Perdôo. Perdoo o que você quiser...

- Você perdoa seu pai? Você perdoa Dumbledore por não ter lhe salvado a alma? Você perdoa Sirius? _Me_ perdoa? Perdoa James?

O sangramento cessara, mas Severus estava mais pálido. Ele engoliu seco e desviou o olhar de Lily, subitamente envergonhado pela demonstração de fraqueza. Não era assim que devia ser. Ele era forte. Ele tinha _controle_...

- Você perdoa, Sev? Sinceramente? – Lily repetiu.

Imagens lhe varavam a mente. Tobias Snape, seu pai, gritando com sua mãe... chamando-a de anormal... e depois gritando com ele, Severus, que saía correndo de casa em direção ao único lugar seguro, o parquinho do bairro... Dumbledore lhe pedindo para fazer aquelas coisas horríveis, sem se importar verdadeiramente com o que se passava dentro dele, Severus... Lily entrando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda para nunca mais falar com ele... Sirius Black humilhando-o em frente à escola... James Potter infernizando sua vida... James Potter tirando suas calças num dia ensolarado em Hogwarts... James Potter salvando sua vida num túnel escuro... James Potter sorrindo depois de um espetacular jogo de quadribol e ganhando um sorriso em retorno de Lily Evans... James Potter lançando uma azaração no corredor arrancando risadas de outros alunos... James Potter e Lily Evans, de mãos dadas, em Hogsmead... E Lily... Lily _Potter_ na Ordem da Fênix...

- Eu não _posso_! – berrou ele. A expressão em seu rosto era insana, seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e a respiração ofegante – eu simplesmente não _posso_!

- Sev... – murmurou Lily.

- Você não entende – começou ele – não entende como é. Não sabe como foi a minha vida... o sofrimento e... A vida não foi justa. Os meus momentos de felicidade foram a seu lado e mesmo assim, isso me foi negado. Você não sabe... Não sabe como é perder a única coisa verdadeira que se tem... Não sabe como foi viver aqueles anos... Nem nos anos que se seguiram... E depois eu tive que ver o seu filho em Hogwarts...protegê-lo... a cópia do pai! Era como reviver um pesadelo...

- James era um bom homem...

- Um bom homem? _Um bom homem?_ – o rosto de Severus se contorceu num esgar irônico – ele era arrogante e presunçoso e...

- Mas ele se arrependeu! Ele agradece também, Sev, por ter protegido nosso filho...

- Eu não posso... não posso esquecer...

- Sev...

- Não posso fazer o que você me pede, Lily...

Não podia esquecer. E perdoar seria esquecer. Perdoar seria dizer que não fora nada, quando na verdade, fora tudo.

- Por favor, Sev...

- Eu não posso – disse ele, com firmeza.

Lily fechou os olhos devagar e quando os abriu novamente, estavam rasos d´água.

Severus sentiu mais frio do que nunca. O ferimento em seu pescoço voltara a sangrar e sentia uma leve dormência no peito. A névoa estava densa, tão densa que agora ele não via nada além de Lily no balanço ao lado. E a própria Lily parecia estar desaparendo através daquela bruma... Os contornos dela estavam perdendo a nitidez ou ele estava maluco? Não, não podia ser...

Um lamúrio veio distante. E aquela coisa, o que quer fosse, que habitava aquela sombra começou a se mover. Rápido. Severus conseguia sentir seus passos, conseguia perceber sua presença... Ele iria ser levado, para o lugar de onde a criatura viera. Mas Severus endureceu a expressão: jamais temera um inimigo em vida e não faria diferente na morte. Respirou fundo, levantou do balanço, ignorando o frio e o sangramento no pescoço. Lançou um último olhar à Lily antes de conseguir vislumbrar a coisa negra de dedos longos que deslizava por entre a névoa...

Ele não estava ficando maluco, Lily estava desaparecendo. Seus olhos marejados observavam Severus num misto de admiração e pena. Seus cabelos ruivos iam se perdendo na neblina, suas vestes negras viravam fumaça... Ela estava indo. Estava deixando Severus mais uma vez... Para um lugar onde ele não podia segui-la...

- Lily – ele murmurou, virando-se para ela.

Mas era tarde. Lily Evans virava fumaça diante de seus olhos. Severus olhava, incrédulo, o desaparecimento da mulher que amava. A razão de suas dores e de sua salvação. Ele se jogara nas trevas, mas a mera lembrança dela o arrancara de volta para um frêmito de luz. Lily... sua Lily. A Lily dos olhos de esmeralda, a Lily que fazia flores cresceram no jardim.

A dor de vê-la sumir, de perdê-la mais uma vez superava a dor da própria morte. Fora por ela que fizera tudo, pela memória de Lily. A única amiga que Severus tivera na vida. Fora por sua culpa. Lily morrera por sua culpa. Por sua ânsia de poder, por sua ambição desmedida pelas artes das trevas. Lily morrera por culpa de Severus. E ele aceitara morrer por causa dela. E morreria mais um milhão de vezes se fosse preciso. Porque ele a amava. E faria qualquer coisa por ela.

- Eu perdôo, Lily! – berrou Severus, o frio agora engolfando-o... os dedos gelados da criatura roçando em seus braços... – eu perdôo! Perdôo tudo! Meu pai, Dumbledore, Black... Potter... Está me ouvindo? Eu perdôo o _James_!

A névoa adensou ainda mais e ele não viu mais nada. Silêncio.

Conseguira? Se é que havia algo a ser conseguido naquele lugar. Naquela passagem...

Então era aquilo? Nada? Era a morte definitiva?

Severus deu um sorriso incerto. Não sentia mais frio.

- Anda logo, não queremos nos atrasar.

Era Lily, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Atrasar? – perguntou Severus, surpreso.

- A passagem é feita para passar.

Ele sorriu, agora, de verdade. Olhou para a garota à sua frente. Por ela era capaz de tudo. Por ela fora capaz de amar, morrer e perdoar. Nada mais importava se pudesse passar com ela só mais aquele instante fulgaz de eternidade...

- Ele vai conseguir, não vai? – perguntou Lily, parando de chofre.

- Ele quem?

- Meu filho – disse a ruiva.

- Claro que vai – falou Severus numa voz displicente – Harry é um garoto esperto.

Lily sorriu e continuou a andar. Severus, no entanto, deixou-se ficar mais um instante. Era a primeira vez que chamava o menino pelo nome de batismo. A impressão era estranha, mas deixou que o calor o invadisse e acompanhou a ruiva.

- Sabe, acho que gosto mais de você assim... – disse ela, os olhos brilhando.

- Assim como?

- Como meu melhor amigo Sev.

Severus olhou para as próprias mãos. Estavam lisas e sem marcas do tempo. Passou a mão pelo rosto e percebeu que tinha a aparência de seus quinze e poucos anos. Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Era capaz de chorar de novo.

- Vamos logo – Lily segurou a mão dele, e dessa vez, ele pôde sentir o toque.

- Para onde?

- Para além, onde mais?

E sem hesitar mais uma vez, Severus a seguiu.

Dois jovens amigos sumindo por entre a bruma.

** Fim  
**

* * *

**N/A:** Agradeço imensamente à Jéssica. Ela me ajudou muito nessa fic!  
Não se esqueçam de comentar! Beijos! 


End file.
